Angel
by Ms Ameile Gray
Summary: Cute one shot for InuxKag fans. I Do not own Inu Yasha or any of it's characters... So don't sue. [COMPLETED]


Angel

I do not own InuYasha, or Kagome, just this fic.

By: Melody

Pain is a bitter thing, but one truth prevails…

The Power of Love

It was a bitter cold December morning, December 10th to be exact. InuYasha Tashio was just moving into his new home, a cozy little town house in the countryside of Kyoto. He had moved here from the hustle and bustle of inner Tokyo. He sighed as he set down the last box into the 'soon-to-be' kitchen. His silvery ears, which sat upon his head, twitched at every sound that could be heard and his nose scented the air. "This place… smells... of... death." He looked around and he saw there was something written on the wall next to the fire place.

'KH 1988-2010'

Inuyasha blinked, looking at it. _So someone did die here_… he thought. "Hmm… ah... well... lots to do." He began to unpack boxes, not taking notices to the almost silent creaks to the house. Some one was moving around. InuYasha's ears finally flickered to a louder creak and something that sounded like a gasp. He stood and looked around the room. Suddenly the lights went out. "Who's there?"

"I should be asking you the same. What are you doing in my house?!"

"Your house, I bought this house. No one has lived here for years." InuYasha looked around the dark room and sniffed; he was hearing voices but only smelling death.

"WRONG! I'm-" there was a pause "-living here! I want you out!" the voice exclaimed.

InuYasha snarled. "You know what, who ever you are, tough. I'm here to stay."

"Jerk, can't a dead girl live in peace in her old house?!"

Something about how she said the words 'dead girl' tossed in his memory. "…Dead…." InuYasha's ears flickered again. "You're this KH person aren't you?"

"I am. The name is _Kagome_… but, I hope you don't even memorize it, for I don't want you here!!"

InuYasha blinked, _Kagome? _Then fehed and continued unpacking his boxes, even in the dark, he didn't need the lights, he could see just as clearly with out them.

"Hey, wh-what are you doing?!" Kagome was watching InuYasha unpack, walking back and fourth. "How… how can you see??" _It can't be…_

"Because I can," InuYasha chuckled.

Kagome turned the lights back on and InuYasha didn't even blink. Kagome floated around him, inspecting. "You have... ears…" _IT IS!_

"All the better to hear you with, little girl," InuYasha ignored her, partly.

"I'm not little! I'm 25…" Kagome trailed off because she and InuYasha had caught eyes. "Your eyes… they're…" She shook her head, "I'm going insane… I want you out! Do you hear me? OUT!" _Still such a jerk… he doesn't even recognize me…_

InuYasha chuckled, "Tough, I'm staying."

"I forbid it." Kagome sighed, mentally.

"And what are you going to do?" InuYasha looked at Kagome, she was a pale ghostish color but he could vividly see her stormy blue eyes sparkle slightly and the green skirt of the school uniform she was wearing ruffle slightly. _She looks familiar…'_ Inu Yasha thought to his self.

Kagome blushed, "What…what are you staring at?" _Oh great… _

InuYasha looked away, "Nothing." _Can it be? After all this time?_

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "riiiight."

Later that night, InuYasha was sitting in a comfy lounge chair and Kagome was 'sitting' on the love seat across from him. "I… haven't had anyone here… for years… I've been thinking… I'm sorry…"

InuYasha looked up at her and gave her a kind smile. "It's ok, you're lucky I'm patient."

Kagome blinked and her lips quirked in a slight smile.

InuYasha looked back at the book he was reading, "You know, you look cute when you smile." _Gah… why me?_

Kagome, even as pale as she was a blush had crept up onto her cheeks. "I...uh…thank you…I think…"

InuYasha smiled from behind his book. "So, how did you die?" _Let's see if something tells me why she looks so familiar…_

"Is this how you start all conversations?"

"Only if I'm having them with a ghost," InuYasha put down the book and looked Kagome in the eyes. "If we're both going to be here, might as well learn a bit about each other… You tell me how you died; I'll tell you what I am."

"…I know what and who you are…" Kagome looked away. "I've lived with you… in one lifetime…"

"Oh? Do tell." InuYasha seemed quite interested at this. _Kami… what?!_

Kagome gave a heavy, exasperated sigh and spoke softly, InuYasha strained to hear her, "you're InuYasha, you have a brother… his name is Sesshomaru… you were in love with a human girl from the future…." Tears were welling up in her eyes. "You told her to go home… with out even telling her how you felt… you forgot about her. Her mother soon died, she moved in with her father… with her brother… her father was an alcoholic… he beat her… beat her until he finally killed her… the night of December thirty-first."

InuYasha gaped at this girl. Who was she, how did she know all of this… "…"

"I…am…that girl, InuYasha."

InuYasha fell out of his chair, staring, "What?! But… how… why… I don't understand… you're…"

Another sigh escaped the girl, "Kagome Higurashi."

He stared, his mouth to dry for words, Kagome looked away. "It's funny… in how many forms… Naraku… can be…"

"Naraku… Naraku, He did this to you??" he felt enraged but he kept his calm.

"Yes… he was also reincarnated; as I was… he was my father…" Kagome was still looking away, tears stinging her eyes. "I'm sorry… he got to me… InuYasha…"

InuYasha could feel her pain, he looked both happy to see her and upset that he had met her like this. "Why… why didn't you just come back?"

"I couldn't… something-someone… sealed the well…" Kagome had choked out before breaking into silent sobs. "I'm…so…sorry… InuYasha"

He, at that moment, would of gave anything, just to hold her… he never liked her tears, even if he now couldn't smell them, but he could still feel her pain vibrate though him. "Kags… It's not your fault…"

Kagome didn't speak but 'sat back' in the chair and curled up into a ball, still crying.

"Kags… don't cry… I hate it when you cry…" InuYasha sniffed the air, and he smelt… salt, his own tears? No, it was hers. He knew that cinnamon-like salt scent. At that moment he felt that just for… one moment…he could- With that thought in his head, InuYasha stood and walked over to the chair with Kagome sobbing in it, he kneeled down and first lifted a hand to her face, skin touched skin and his heart skipped a beat.

Kagome turned toward him and flung her arms around his neck, burying her face into his hair, still sniffling.

He held her, he didn't know how long this was going to last but he was cherishing every moment of it. "Kags... I'm the one who should be sorry… I never… told you… Kagome…"

InuYasha put a clawed finger under Kagome's chin and forced her stormy eyes to look into his golden ones. "Kagome, I love you. I'll never let you get away from me." At that moment he pressed his lips against hers. He felt warm and complete once again after a few thousand years as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Kagome was also noticing something once she felt InuYasha's lips press against hers, like… her life was being put back into her. It was either her miko powers or… Kagome opened her eyes and looked to InuYasha's face. He had the deep violet stripes on his cheeks when he turned Youkai, but, his eyes weren't the dangerous vermillion… Kagome felt a breeze go by and her body gets heavy but she doesn't fall, she placed her hands gingerly on InuYasha's face rubbing her thumbs against his skin. "InuYasha…you're… human half… it's…"

"Yours," He nuzzled his cheek against her hands. "You complete me Kagome… I had to bring you back…"

"But how…?" She was utterly confused.

"Well, with you being a Miko and all… all I had to do was some how put the soul into the body, the kiss worked well." InuYasha purred as Kagome's hands roamed InuYasha's face finally reaching his ears and tweaking them, he leaned into the massage. "Do you know how long...I've missed you doing that…?"

Kagome only smiled and threw her arms around InuYasha's neck and he held her close.

She then stood looking angry, "SIT BOY!" WHAM.

"What was that for?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"That was for telling me to go home! You… jerk," Kagome eyes narrowed but she was smiling.

InuYasha smiled back, pulled her down into his lap and nuzzled her neck with his nose. "Ah… I like it when things are normal."

"So do I, InuYasha… So do I."

_The End_


End file.
